Zeffo/Databank
=Jedi: Fallen Order= Imperial Excavation Databank: Zeffo: Imperial Excavation: 1. Storage Crate "Sturdy storage containers to transport fragile goods. The outside is made of a heavy metal that can easily withstand Zeffo's high winds." Databank: Zeffo: Imperial Excavation: 2. Warning "This area is off limits. Imperial Code 94364: No selling or trading." Databank: Zeffo: Imperial Excavation: 3. Pressured for Relics "A relic crate filled by anxious stormtroopers. They met their quota... this time. Databank: Zeffo: Imperial Excavation: 4. Excavation Equipment "Imperial excavation equipment. The level of dust suggests it's been sitting here a long time." Databank: Zeffo: Imperial Excavation: 6. Cave-In "The remains of a stormtrooper. Killed when the tunnel collapsed due to Imperial excavation." Databank: Zeffo: Imperial Excavation: 7. The Sound of Destruction "The MK-270 Imperial Pulverizers are crucial for Project Auger as the icy barriers in Zeffo's cave-systems require an incredible amount of power to break through. Even the Empire's specialized saws are not sufficient to break through this ice on their own." Databank: Zeffo: Imperial Excavation: 9. Discovering Relics "A containment crate used to transport artifacts found inside the tomb. This one was used by a worker under pressure for results." Databank: Zeffo: Imperial Excavation: 10. Guardians of the Tomb "In their search for Zeffo artifacts, these stormtroopers suffered an unexpected and horrific encounter with a Tomb Guardian." Databank: Zeffo: Imperial Excavation: 11. Destructive Measures "Tools left by a worker in haste to locate Zeffo relics and careless of the surroundings." Databank: Zeffo: Imperial Excavation: 12. Scout Trooper Baton "Imperial electrobaton given to troopers stationed in remote areas where unexpected threats may arise. These weapons were crafted from the same components as Clone Wars era electrostaffs but have updated Imperial modifications. Project Auger Officer Databank: Zeffo: Project Auger Officer: 1. Project Auger "In accordance with the Emperor's will we've occupied Zeffo, "redistributing" its inhabitants. This planet has failed to yield significant data or relics for Project Auger. Its electromagnetic winds have rendered the bulk of our mining technology useless. Meanwhile, more troopers lose their lives to dangerous fauna. We will not be able to fulfill our directive here. It is my recommendation that we disband the project and leave a token outpost to keep scavengers from stealing our technology" Databank: Zeffo: Project Auger Officer: 3. Questionable Use "An Imperial container used to transport many of the artifacts found during Project Auger. The workers doubted the worth of some items." Databank: Zeffo: Project Auger Officer: 4. Ice Cave Excavations "A broken pot, smashed by the Officer in charge of Project Auger. She was angry that they weren't finding what she wanted" Databank: Zeffo: Project Auger Officer: 5. Finding Artifacts "A tool dropped in excitement over a mysterious find by a worker during the excavation. It appears they found what they were looking for." Databank: Zeffo: Project Auger Officer: 6. Missing Artifact "A crate used by the Empire to transport relics found in the excavation. An Imperial Officer seemed to be misleading about it." The Zeffo Villagers Databank: Zeffo: The Zeffo Villagers: 1. Eviction "A pack left by villagers forced from their homes by the Empire and shipped off to labor camps or worse." Databank: Zeffo: The Zeffo Villagers: 2. Eviction Notice "Eviction Notice Civilians must immediately report for relocation. Looters will be shot. In accordance with Imperial Code 94364: No Selling or Trading without proper authorization and explicit consent, this property and its belongings are now under the protection of the Galactic Empire. General Markon 201st Squadron" Databank: Zeffo: The Zeffo Villagers: 5. Evidence of a Fight "A stormtrooper helmet left after a struggle with a villager." Databank: Zeffo: The Zeffo Villagers: 7. Dead Villager "The remains of a villager who died trying to save his family from the Empire." Databank: Zeffo: The Zeffo Villagers: 8. Memorial "A memorial to the fallen clones of the Venator, constructed by the Villagers. The galaxy believes the Jedi were traitors. Only a few know the truth." Databank: Zeffo: The Zeffo Villagers: 9. Villager Shrine "These monuments once served as landmarks and memorials for the departed. The Villagers on Zeffo possessed deep respect for the dead, acknowledging that their struggles enabled the survival of the living. It's possible these stone sculptures were inspired by ancient Zeffo architecture." Databank: Zeffo: The Zeffo Villagers: 10. Drowned "A sudden disaster struck, killing the creatures in this tunnel with a massive flood." Zeffo Culture Databank: Zeffo: Zeffo Culture: 2. Zeffo Rituals "The remains of ancient wares crafted by the Zeffo. Perhaps used for rituals." Databank: Zeffo: Zeffo Culture: 5. Whispers "A set of wind chimes left behind by the Zeffo who built the tomb." Databank: Zeffo: Zeffo Culture: 6. Ancient Statues "These statues were carved from the natural cavern walls. They depict Zeffo holding spheres - possibly the same kind used to power their tombs." Databank: Zeffo: Zeffo Culture: 8. Zeffonian Cranium "The skull of an ancient Zeffo killed during a horrific disaster millennia ago. Sage Eliram Databank: Zeffo: Sage Eliram: 3. Eliram's Sarcophagus "This ancient Zeffo sarchophagus holds the remains of Sage Eliram. They were the first of the Zeffo to establish a relationship with the inhabitants of Kashyyk, and loved the planet's greenery dearly. Now, their remains are forever interred beneath the roots of a stone wroshyr tree." Sage Miktrull Databank: Zeffo: Sage Miktrull: 1. Age of Extravagance "A Zeffo relic from an age symbolized by vanity, extravagance and power. Databank: Zeffo: Sage Miktrull: 5. Offerings to Miktrull "The Sage of this era demanded precious offerings." Databank: Zeffo: Sage Miktrull: 6. Votive Candles "The most common offerings brought to Miktrull's Tomb were votive candles, generally encased in metal and adorned with carvings. It's said that their flames represented Miktrull's unending power. Venator Wreck Databank: Zeffo: Venator Wreck: 3. Transmission "The Clone Commander and Jedi Master survived the crash, but her Padawan was missing." Databank: Zeffo: Venator Wreck: 11. Survivor "A dead clone, but he wasn't killed in the crash. He appears to have been killed by a lightsaber." Category:Databank